


So Glad To Have You Home

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Do Over [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, Mickey coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is finally getting released from jail. Even though they've been together a long time, Ian is nervous as hell. He enlists outside help to ensure everything is up to par.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Glad To Have You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clana01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clana01/gifts).



> For Clana01 who wanted to see this happen. Hope u like it!

Ian paced up and down the living room of the one bedroom apartment that he had moved into, furnished, and done his best to make it as homey as possible for when Mickey finally came home. And the day was here! Six years into his sentence his boyfriend was coming home. He couldn't believe it! He was going to kiss the hell out of those lips. 

But first, he had to ensure everything was fine for when Mickey arrived. He would be picking him up in the morning the next day. So today he would be stocking the fridge with beer, lots of beer. He also purchased like four packets of Malboro cigarettes. Lip and Mickey's brand. And what else? He looked around and everything seemed to be in place. He had been living here for 3 years now so the house was fine. Whatever Mickey needed to eat they would pick up.

He looked at his watch. Debbie was 2 hours late since the time they had agreed she should get here. He decided to take a nap on the couch.

Ian was woken up by two sticky hands slapping on his cheeks. "Wake up uncle Ian." slap. slap. "Wake up."

"I'm up. I'm up." he picked up the 5 year old and threw her up then caught her. He laughed as she screamed and giggled. He looked at the time on his phone. "Really Debs, 5:00pm?" 

Debbie finished microwaving two pieces of pizza and turned to Ian. "Blame her." she pointed at Frannie. "She din' want to leave the park."

"Fine. So what do you think?" he put Frannie on the couch and looked for Nickelodeon. 

"About what?"

Ian sighed. "What i called you here for."

Debbie sat at the kitchen table. "Oh, it's fine. I don even know why your freaking out. He is leaving prison. Ofcause he's going to love it here."

She made a good point. But he still had his doubts. "You really think he's going to like it fine?"

"Yeah. You bought that comfortable mattress we saw last month, right?"

"Yeah." he replied.

"Then you're good to go." 

Ian nodded and looked around one more time. He couldn't wait to start this new life with Mickey outside of prison. He was so looking forward to it.

* * * *

Ian parked outside the prison gate and waited for Mickey to walk out. It was too fucking hot. This reminded Ian of the second time Mickey got out of juvie. It was hot that day too. The only thing missing right now was Mandy.  
He smiled from the memory.

* 

Mickey smiled once he spotted Ian leaning on his car on the other side of the gate. He couldn't wait to get out of this fucking place and could already smell the fresh air. As soon as he stepped out Ian couldn't help himself as he ran towards Mickey and hugged him almost making both of them fall. Mickey laughed.

"I missed you too Gallagher."

"I can't believe i get to touch you now." Ian looked at his boyfriend. He was overwhelmed with so much happiness. 

Mickey wiped a tear off Ian's cheek. "Yeah." he could relate. They hugged tightly one more time. "Let's get out of this fucking place man."

Ian sniffed. "Yeah. Where do you wanna hit first?"

"I could kill for some fucking burgers and fries man. And maybe some bacon and banana pancakes. And beer, God i miss beer!" 

Ian laughed at his boyfriend's excitement. "Anything you want Mick."

Ian put the key in the ignition and drove off. He however only drove for a few meters then stopped.

"What?" Mickey asked.

Ian turned to look at him and it began to down on the ex-convict how much he had missed Ian and how much he had missed touching, kissing and fucking him. Mickey didn't even get to finish his thought process before Ian was on him. Both men had been celibate for years so control was not in their vocabulary right now. 

They made out and tore at each other's clothes. Ian stopped kissing Mickey's lips and went for his neck. He undid his zip and put his hand inside pumping on the dick he had missed so much. The brunette groaned and Ian took that as his cue to drag his boyfriend into the back seat. God, Mickey had missed this, he had missed this so much.

"I missed you too Mick, so fucking much." Ian replied and Mickey knew he had said his thoughts outloud. 

Once they were fully naked Ian reached for the lube in the glove compartment.

* * * *

"I'm so fucking full i could bust." Mickey groaned as he walked into their apartment. He looked around and smiled at how neat it was. Ian never used to be this organised so he knew this was for his benefit.

"Well, you shouldn't havent eaten all that stuff. You're so gonna get bloated." Ian laughed as he remembered how Mickey had ordered everything at the diner they stopped by before coming home. 

"It's been fucking years man, I'm allowed." Mickey was looking into the fridge and Ian came and wrapped his hands around him from behind. He kissed his neck.

"Yes you are."

"What did you do, buy all the beers from the fucking brewery?"

"Only the best for the best."

* * * *

Ian lay under the covers texting Debbie and updating her on things. He was waiting for his boyfriend to finish his one hour long shower. 

Mickey walked into their bedroom fully naked but dry. Ian watched him get under the covers and lie next to him. He felt like crying again but managed not to. They lay there facing each other. Ian took Mickey's right hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry you went to jail because of me." 

He kissed Mickey with feeling and the brunette felt it in his bones. "You visited, took care of me and made the stay easier, that's all that matters."

"Still..." Ian insisted and Mickey nodded. 

They made out again and he put his leg on Ian. The red head let go of his hand and held onto his ass pulling him closer. They continued to kiss. Both men couldn't seem to get enough of that.

"I can't believe we get to sleep next to each other now." Ian voiced. 

Mickey chuckled. "Fucking unbelivable man."

"Do you know what you wanna do now that you're out?" Ian asked and rubbed his thumb back and forth.

"Don fucking know yet. Right now I just wanna be here." Mickey replied pulling him closer.

"So glad to have you home Mick."

He however did not wait for an answer. He kissed Mickey again and got ontop of him.

Time to break in the comfy mattress anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much 4 reading guys.  
> All kudos and feedback appreciated.


End file.
